totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Oszukana podróba
Totalne Miasto! - odcinek 7. Aktualny stan: 700px Wstęp Mitchel: Ostatnio w Totalnym Mieście uczestnicy bawili się w celebrytów. Tak, bawili... No bo przecież naprawdę to nimi nie są! Taylor przerobiła słowa Jasona, na takie, które ubliżają członkom jego drużyny i zrzuciła wszystko na Cindy! W odpowiedzi na to Patrick zrobił coś podobnego, tylko że z Max, w wyniku czego to ta dwójka była zagrożona na ceremonii. Jednak to Jason miał jeden głos więcej i wyleciał. No cóż, spoko z niego ziomek był, ale... Są tutaj o wiele sprytniejsi gracze! Co zrobią dzisiaj? Oglądajcie Totalne... Miasto! (Intro: Kamera z góry wpada w morze, potem przechodzi na plażę i do lasu, aż wchodzi do miasta, gdzie Mitchel krzyczy coś z megafonu, a Tim wachluje go plikiem kartek. Następnie idzie obok wielkiego budynku, w którym Jenny skacze z balkonu i spada na Michaela. Casey patrzy na nich zmartwiona, a Daniel łapie ją od tyłu za ramiona. Max patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, a Jasmine uderza ją palcem wkurzona, zaczynają się bić. Kamera wchodzi na budynku, gdzie przy wejściu Mark uśmiecha się zalotnie do wkurzonej Stacy, przechodzi obok recepcji, przy której Chacky i Jason zalatują do Kelly, która zdenerwowana ich odpycha. Następnie przechodzi do kuchni, w której w garnku siedzą Frank i Shana. Następnie wchodzi na dużą salę, gdzie Patrick uśmiecha się zalotnie do Cindy. Kamera lekko oddala się do tyłu i widać obok Patricka Taylor, która patrzy na niego wkurzona, oraz George'a, który łapie za rękę Cindy. Kamera idzie do góry, z windy wychodzi Grace, potyka się i upada na Simona, flirtującego z malującą się Stellą. Następnie kamera wychodzi z budynku i kieruje się na stary, brudny peron, w którym Ginger rozmawia ze Stanleyem, po czym na czterech łapach przybiega do niej Steve, oblizując zaskoczoną Ginger. Kamera się lekko oddala i pokazuje pozostałych dwudziestu uczestników siedzących na ławce i patrzącyc z obrzydzeniem. Na koniec na tablicy nad peronem ukazuje się logo Totalnego Miasta.) Pokoje 120px Gwiazdy siedzą w zwykłym, podniszczonym pokoju. Michael: (wchodzi do pokoju i podchodzi do George'a) Stary! Widzę, co tu się dzieje, ewidentnie zabujałeś się w Cindy! George: To nieprawda, raczej ty się zabujałeś w Casey! To jest tylko moja strategia, mam zamiar ją wykończyć! Michael wychodzi, a Patrick za nim. Patrick: (złapał go za ramię) Przez przypadek podsłuchałem waszą rozmowę i... wiem, czemu George jest taki przybity. On po prostu za tobą tęskni. Mówię poważnie, przyjaźnimy się. Stwierdził, że brakuje mu swojego brata i żartów, które razem robiliście. (puścił mu oczko i odwrócił się) Michael: (kliknął guzik na pilocie, a ze ściany wysunęła się pięść, która uderzyła Patricka w twarz) Takie jak te?! George: (wychylając się z pokoju wszystko widział) Kurczę, ziom! (podszedł do brata i zbił pionę) To było zarąbiste! Michael: Dzięki, brachol, ale teraz wracam do naszego więzienia zemścić się na kilku osobach! 120px Michael wchodzi i podchodzi do Daniela. Michael: Słuchaj, stary, wcale nie mam ci za złe, że wywaliłeś mojego kumpla! Daniel: Serio?! Byłoby super, gdyby nie to, że mam to w dupie! Michael: (wyjął zza pleców ciasto i rzucił Danielowi w twarz) Kelly: Och, jakie dojrzałe... Daniel złapał roześmianego Michaela za koszulkę i wystawił pięść. Max od razu podbiegła. Max: Hej, puść go, Daniel! Daniel: (puścił Michaela i zaczął całować się z Max) 120px Taylor leży i otrzymuje masaż od stażysty. Cindy i Stacy jedzą śniadanie. Casey siedzi w jacuzzi. Ginger siedzi na fotelu z masażem, obok niej działa też puste krzesło. Ginger: Ach, ten fotel z masażem jest wspaniały... Cindy: Tak, a jakie pyszne śniadanie! Ginger: Akurat mówiłam do Stanleya... Taylor parsknęła śmiechem, a Cindy spojrzała na nią spode łba. Taylor: (bierze swoją kosmetyczkę i w niej grzebie) Która zakosiła mi szminkę?! Stacy zagryzła wargę. Stacy: (PZ) (maluje się szminką Taylor) Tak, to ja ją zabrałam... Ech, ja tego nie chcę, ale to jest silniejsze ode mnie! (chowa głowę w kolana) Cindy: (spojrzała na Stacy i zauważyła, że zagryza wargę) Widziałam jak Casey ją zabiera. Casey: Co? Nigdy bym nie użyła takiego koloru. Taylor: Czekam dziesięć minut na moją szminkę! Ginger: Stanley mówi, że widział, kto zabrał! Taylor: Tak? To świetnie. Zaraz wracam, a szminka ma być na stole! (wyszła z kosmetyczką do łazienki) Casey: Lepiej ją oddajcie... Cindy: Udzielił ci ktoś głosu? Casey: A co to w ogóle za pytanie?! Mam większe prawo do gadania, niż ty! Cindy: Haha, okej, zamknij się. Stacy: Nie wiem jak wy, ale... ja już idę na dół. (wyszła) Casey: A ja nie będę tu gniła z dwulicową i walniętą! (wyszła) Cindy: (pogrzebała w rzeczach Stacy i znalazła szminkę Taylor, po czym włożyła ją do torby Casey) Tak to się załatwia! Ginger: Próbujesz wrobić Casey? Cindy: To ona podłożyła tę szminkę naszej przyjaciółce Stacy. Tak się nie robi, musi dostać za swoje! Taylor: (wychodzi z łazienki) No i?! Gdzie jest mój błyszczyk?! Cindy: (wzrusza ramionami) Ginger: Sprawdź w torbie Casey! Stanley widział, jak ona go tam wrzuciła! Ginger: (PZ) Tak, wiem, że to Stacy tak naprawdę zabrała tę szminkę! Nie jestem taka głupia... No dobra, Stanley mi to powiedział. Sama bym się nie domyśliła. Taylor: Mam uwierzyć Stanleyowi? Cindy: Cóż, często pomaga nam wygrać wyzwania. Według mnie strata Ginger i Stanleya to byłby ogromny cios dla drużyny! Ginger: (PZ) Cindy jest bardzo miła, co jest trochę dziwne. Ale zaczynam ją lubić. Stanley powiedział, że ona się zmieniła, a ja Stanleyowi zawsze będę ufała! Taylor: Tak, to prawda. Nigdy bym nie zagłosowała na Ginger czy Stanleya! (podeszła do walizki Casey) Ginger: (PZ) Stanley od razu przejrzał Taylor! O rany, strasznie chciałabym się przenieść do drużyny Gwiazd! To znaczy, to jest zdanie Stanleya, uważa, że w naszej drużynie jest za dużo zdrajców, a w Gwiazdach jest bezpieczniej! Taylor: (grzebie w rzeczach Casey i wyciąga szminkę, maluje sobie usta) Taylor: (PZ) Casey... jest... trupem! 120px Patrick wchodzi do pokoju wściekły z limem pod okiem. Grace: O rany, co ci się stało?! (podbiegła do niego i zaczęła mu masować oko) Patrick: To on! (wskazał na George'a) Grace: Serio?! (spojrzała na George'a) Ty jesteś zajebisty! (zbiła z nim pionę) George: Dzięki, laska! Steve: (warczy, po czym wskakuje na Patricka i robi mu limo pod drugim okiem) Jenny: O kurczę, bijemy frajera?! (wskoczyła Patrickowi na barana i zaczęła go tłuc po głowie i czole) Simon: (budzi się) Ej! Zostawcie mojego pana! Wszyscy spojrzeli na wkurzonego Simona ze zdziwieniem. Patrick: (PZ) Mam tego dość! Jeśli zaraz nie będzie jakiejś zamiany drużyn, to nie wyrobię! Najchętniej przeniósłbym się do Modelek, ale w Luzakach też byłoby dobrze! Gwiazdy i Luzaki zaczęli schodzić na dół do stołówki na śniadanie. Idąc Patrick natknął się na Stacy. Patrick: O, witam! A czemu zwyciężczyni nie siedzi w waszym apartamencie? Stacy: (jak zwykle zaczyna swoim słodkim głosem) No bo... ech... Patrick: (złapał ją za podbródek) Nie krępuj się... Stacy: Fuj! Jesteś chory?! Odwal się, psycholu! (odepchnęła go na idącą Kelly) Kelly: Szukasz guza?! Stacy: Weź wyluzuj! Kelly: Czy w tym miejscu jest choć jedna osoba normalna?! (przeszła po leżącym Patricku) Stacy: (westchnęła i również przeszła po Patricku) Stołówka George wszedł do stołówki i zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu Cindy. Podszedł do niego Michael. Michael: Kogo szukasz, ziom? George: (obrócił się do niego) Ciebie! (usiadł wraz z Michaelem w ławce) Dlaczego wywaliliście Jasona?! Miał być naszym sojusznikiem po rozłączeniu! Michael: To nie moja wina, ta drużyna jest żałosna, zupełnie jak twoja! Patrick: (dosiadł się) O czym rozmawiacie, koledzy? Bliźniaki spojrzały na Patricka, który miał podbite oczy, guza na czole i spuchniętą wargę. Zaczęli się śmiać. George: Trochę szkoda, że tylko jedna czwarta to moja robota! Cała drużyna Gwiazd się dosiadła. Simon: Resztę ma od Steve'a, Jenny, Stacy i Kelly... (pogłaskał Patricka po głowie) Drużyna Luzaków usiadła obok. Kelly: A ty co? (zwróciła się do Michaela) Chyba twoja drużyna jest tutaj?! Michael: No właśnie, dlatego siedzę po drugiej stronie stołu. :D Patrick: A może miałbyś ochotę na zamianę drużyn? Frank: Nigdy w życiu! Nie potrzebujemy fałszywców w naszej drużynie! Patrick: N-nie rozumiem! Frank: Wykorzystujesz sklerozę Shany do swoich celów! Kelly: A ty co, adwokat?! Patrick: Robię coś takiego, Shano? Shana: Chwila, bo się pogubiłam! Skąd wy wszyscy znacie moje imię?! Jenny: No nie! Na serio jesteś taka głupia?! Frank: Nie jest głupia, tylko chora... Jenny: Tak, na głowę. (gwiżdże) Ktoś tu się zakochał! Daniel: (wstaje) Ogarnąć dupska, patałachy! Chcę w spokoju zjeść to pieprzone śniadanie, pójść na wyzwanie i wygrać! Na stołówce zapanowała cisza. Nagle za Danielem pojawił się Michael, który wylał kubeł z zimną wodą na niego. Daniel: (zrobił się czerwony ze złości, złapał Michaela za fraki i wyrzucił przez okno) Max: (złapała go za rękę) Uspokój się... Grace: Hej, a gdzie jest nasz prowadzący?! Nigdy tak długo nie czekał z wyzwaniem! Max: I co, przeszkadza ci to? Mam lepszy pomysł, zróbmy sobie imprezkę z tego powodu! Grace: O, TAK! Byłoby genialnie! (skacze) Casey: (zagląda do stołówki) Yyy, nie wiecie, gdzie Mitchel? Kelly: Idź się zbadać, błagam... Casey: (rozgląda się) A gdzie Michael?! Jenny: (zeskoczyła z sufitu na Casey) Oj, sorki... Chyba nie powinno cię tu być! (wyrzuciła Casey przez okno) Przed wieżowcem Casey upada na Michaela masującego głowę, który dopiero co wstał. Michael: Ał! To było niezłe! Casey: Michael? A co ty tu robisz?! (wstaje i pomaga mu wstać) Michael: To ten szajbus Daniel. Casey: No tak, ten jaskiniowiec... Widać, że ma coś nie tak z główką. (śmieje się) Michael: Chyba... czas na jakieś... wyzwanie? Casey: Czas najwyższy. Już bym chciała to wygrać! Michael: Ja również. Ale muszę coś zjeść! (odwrócił się) Casey: (złapała go za ramię) A może chcesz zjeść u nas w pokoju? Michael uśmiechnął się. Apartament Modelek 120px Casey i Michael wchodzą do pokoju, w którym są Ginger, Cindy i Stacy. Taylor: No nareszcie! Myślisz, że jestem głupia?! Michael: Hej, ślicznotko, wyluzuj. :D Casey: Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?! Taylor: Zabrałaś mój błyszczyk. A moje rzeczy może dotykać tylko jedna osoba - ja! Casey: Nie dotykałam twojego żałosnego błyszczyka, mówiłam, że to nie mój kolor! Taylor: Tak, jasne. Pożałujesz tego. Zniszczę cię. (skierowała się do wyjścia) I przestań podrywać mojego misiaczka! (pocałowała Michaela w policzek, a Michael i Casey otworzyli szeroko oczy) Michael: (PZ) Dobra, zgodzę się, Taylor jest piękna, ale... nie wiem w co ona pogrywa... i w sumie nie chcę wiedzieć! Casey: (PZ) Michael i Taylor... coś... więcej? (schowała twarz w dłonie załamana) Mitchel: (z głośnika) Czas na wyzwanie! Cindy: A już myślałam, że będzie spokój na resztę dnia... Recepcja Mitchel: Witaj, finałowa siedemnastko! Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie niesamowicie wybuchowe i niebezpieczne! Grace i Jenny przytulają się szczęśliwe. Patrick: Hej, Mitchel, mogę się zamienić drużynami? Mitchel: Nie, ziom, nie przerywaj mi! Grace: Nie chcesz być z nami w drużynie?! :( Jenny: Nie, to my go nie chcemy. Steve: (warczy na Patricka) Patrick: (PZ) Nie wiem o co chodzi temu głupiemu kundlowi... Ale trzeba się go pozbyć. Mitchel: Pierwsze co musicie zrobić, to znaleźć w naszym budynku broń! Maksymalnie jedna na głowę, jasne?! Casey: Ale... Zabawkowe, tak? Mitchel: Yyy... Taaaak, zabawkowe! Mitchel i Annie śmieją się pod nosem. Cindy: A ta szajbuska znowu tutaj? Annie wynoszona przez stażystów pokazuje Cindy środkowy palec. Mitchel: Skoro już wszystko wiecie, to biegiem, do roboty! Max: A gdzie mamy szukać? Mitchel: W tym budynku, no chyba powiedziałem! Wszyscy pobiegli oprócz Shany, Taylor i Casey. Po chwili wrócił Frank, złapał Shanę za rękę i oboje pobiegli. Mitchel: A panie?... Taylor: Dopiero pomalowałam paznokcie, oszalałeś człowieku?! Mitchel: Do Dworca Wstydu tędy! (pokazał palcem drzwi wyjściowe) Taylor pobiegła za resztą. Casey: Nie zgadzam się na takie coś! Nie możemy walczyć prawdziwą bronią! Mitchel: Wyluzuj, Chef nie dał wam prawdziwych broni, prawda? (spojrzał pytająco na Chefa) Chef kiwa niepewnie głową. Mitchel: Więc albo stąd uciekasz, albo pożegnaj się z milionem! Michael przybiegł z powrotem. Michael: Dlaczego nie biegniesz?! Chodź ze mną, mała! Złapał ją za rękę i pobiegli. Poszukiwania 120px 120px Daniel i Max idą razem przez korytarz. Podbiega do nich Patrick. Patrick: (łapie Daniela za ramię) Musimy porozmawiać. W cztery oczy, jak mężczyźni! (uśmiechnął się do Max, jednak z poobijaną twarzą wyglądało to strasznie) Max: Ziom, co ci się stało? Patrick: (zignorował ją i zaciągnął Daniela w kąt) Widzę, że podoba ci się Casey. Daniel: Bzdury, śmieciu. Patrick: Nie musisz ukrywać. Rozmawiałem z Casey, mam z nią dobre relacje. Powiedziała, że podwala się do Michaela, bo chce żebyś był zazdrosny! Bo cały czas podwalasz się do Max! Daniel: (podnosi jedną brew) To ma sens, ale... spie*alaj! (strzelił mu w twarz wybijając zęba, poszedł do Max, razem pobiegli) Daniel: (PZ) W sumie to ma sens... Tylko co teraz? Muszę ją znaleźć... Ale nie mogę być przy Max... Patrick: (PZ) Daniel to bezmózg, ma tylko mięśnie i niewyparzoną gębę! Ale to dobry zawodnik, w poprzednim sezonie mógł łatwo wygrać, więc... czas go zniszczyć! 120px 120px 120px Casey i Michael idą spokojnie. Po chwili z sufitu spada na nich Jenny z bazuką. Podbiega do nich Taylor i obejmuje Michaela. Jenny: O, ale mam farta, trafiłam na krowę! (wstała i wymierzyła bazuką w Casey) Casey: Nie boję się, to sztuczne! Jenny: Mam deal dla ciebie i twojego brata! (zaczęła mu szeptać na ucho) 120px 120px Cindy, Stacy i Ginger biegną razem. Cindy znalazła pilnik, Stacy nóż, a Ginger karabin. Na zakręcie Cindy i George zderzają się. George: Hahahah, znowu na mnie wpadasz! Nie możesz się mnie oprzeć! Cindy: (kopie go w krocze) Goń się, dzieciaku! (uciekła z dziewczynami) George: (łapię się za krocze jedną ręką, a drugą ciągnie dywan, przez co dziewczyny się przewracają) Stacy: (wkurzona) Bawi cię to?! A chcesz dostać nożem?! George: A chcesz dostać tym? (wyjmuje granat, macha nim, po czym rzuca) Cindy i Stacy zaczęły piszczeć, a Ginger patrzy wkurzona George'a, którzy płacze ze śmiechu. :'D Ginger: Stanley mówi, że to sztuczne... Głupi żart... Cindy: Jesteś tak żałosny! George: Ale prawdziwe też mam! :D (wyjmuje jeden i macha, po czym ucieka) Cindy: (PZ) Przyznam, przez tę małą, tyci chwilkę w poprzednim sezonie go prawie lubiłam! Ale teraz znowu go nienawidzę! Stacy: (szturcha łokciem Cindy) On ci się podoba, co? Cindy: Proszę cię! Szukam prawdziwego mężczyzny! Ginger: Kurczę, to Stanley się nadaje! Kamera ukazuje George'a, który zakrada się do pewnego pomieszczenia. Okazuje się, że to apartament Mitchela. 120px Kelly idzie sama przez korytarz z rękami w kieszeni. Kelly: (PZ) Kurczę, nie ma Chacky'ego, to mam spokój i ciszę! Czyli to, co uwielbiam. Droga do miliona jest teraz jeszcze prostsza niż w poprzednim sezonie! Kelly nagle zauważa Grace skaczącą na rękach. Po chwili ta wpada na nią. Grace: Oj! Sorki, Kelly! Kelly: Złaź ze mnie! (wstaje i zauważa też Simona i Steve'a) I na co się gapicie?! (wchodzi do jakiegoś pokoju sama) O, kurczę... Czy to jest pomieszczenie Chefa? (zauważa tasaki i noże wbite w ścianę) ---- Simon: (ogląda jak Grace i Steve walczą na szable) Ej, ja też chcę jakąś broń! Grace: Czekaj, muszę go pokonać! Simon: Hej! Moją bronią mogą być moje super-wielkie mięśnie! Grace: (wpadła w śmiechatak i upadła na ziemię) 120px Frank szuka w auli, a Shana stoi przy drzwiach zdezorientowana. Frank: Mam! (podbiega do Shany i podaje jej jeden z dwóch pistoletów) Shana: Ale to jest broń! Ty chcesz kogoś zabić?! Frank: Właśnie bierzesz udział w reality-show, jesteś jedną z siedemnastu osób, które nadal walczą, trwa wyzwanie, w którym mamy znaleźć jedną broń na głowę i wrócić do prowadzącego, zrozumiano?! Shana: (spojrzała na niego zaniepokojona) Obawiam się, że coś ci się pomieszało... Zresztą ja cię nie znam! Frank: Jestem Frank! Opiekuję się tobą od początku programu! Shana: Serio? Jaki ty jesteś kochany! (uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła do niego) Frank: (PZ) O rany, blondi się chyba zakochała... Za chwilę i tak o tym zapomni! Shana: No to zanieśmy te bronie i wygrajmy! Wybiegli. Przed budynkiem Wszyscy już stoją przed Mitchelem. Kelly z tasakiem, Daniel z miotaczem ognia, Max z kijem golfowym, Michael z granatami od brata, Frank i Shana z pistoletami, Patrick z mieczem, Simon z pustymi rękami, George z rękoma za plecami, Grace i Steve z szablami, Jenny z bazuką, Ginger z łukiem, Cindy i Stacy z nożami, Taylor i Casey z pustymi rękami. Mitchel: Okej... a Simon, Taylor i Casey? Simon: Moją bronią są mięśnie! (napina się) Wszyscy wpadają w bekę. Mitchel: To może chociaż Taylor i Casey powiedzą prawdę? Taylor: Ja ci mówiłam, że dopiero co pomalowałam paznokcie, a sam mówiłeś, że maksymalnie jedna broń na głowę! Mitchel: Nieprawda! Tim: Właśnie, że prawda, powiedziałeś tak. Mitchel: Dobra, niech wam będzie... Tim: (PZ) I właśnie udowodnił jak wielkim idiotą jest... Mitchel: Skoro wszyscy, no, prawie wszyscy macie bronie, chyba możecie się domyślić, co was teraz czeka? Casey: Chwila, chyba nie będziemy...? Grace: ...naparzać się?! Mitch?! Co ty dajesz?! (przytula go) Mitchel: Tak, właśnie tak! Macie minutę, żeby się rozbiec drużynowo w trzy różne strony! Wygra drużyna, której więcej osób przetrwa wojnę! Jenny: Strzeżcie się! Buahahah! (uciekła) Cindy: Ale tych frajerów jest więcej! (wskazała na Luzaków) Mitchel: No cóż... To już nie mój problem. Powodzenia! (poszedł sobie) Wszyscy poza Ginger pouciekali. Ginger: Ale przecież w naszej drużynie też jest sześć osób! (po chwili pobiegła) 120px Daniel przygląda się miotaczowi ognia. Daniel: Znam się na tym. To nie może być prawdziwe. Kelly: Tak? To udowodnij wypróbowując na sobie, jednego idiotę mniej. Daniel: (uniósł w stronę Kelly, Max i Michaela i wystrzelił, a z miotacza poleciała zielona farba, która opryskała całą trójkę) Mówiłem?! Kelly: (zaczęła dyszeć i przywaliła Danielowi ze swojego tasaka, który okazał się być sztuczny) Co to ma być?! Daniel: Pff, frajerka. Max: Uspokoicie się? Musimy trafić cztery osoby z Gwiazd i trzy z Modelek, żeby wygrać. Do roboty! Rozbiegli się. 120px Patrick: Słuchajcie, to może być nasze wyzwanie! Róbcie to, co potraficie, jak najlepiej! Rozbiegli się. 120px Stacy: (podchodzi do Casey) Dobra, panno potrafię-wszystko, powiedz mi, jak chcesz dzisiaj wygrać?!?!?! Casey: Uspokój się, jeszcze ci żyłka pęknie. Taylor: Moją bronią jest mój urok. Pozostała czwórka dziewczyn zaczyna się śmiać. Cindy: Dobra, trudno, przegramy. I tak nie wylecę. (spojrzała z cwanym uśmieszkiem na Casey) Casey: (patrzy na Cindy i puka się palcem w czoło) Ginger: Stanley radzi... Atakować! Cindy: Jedyna normalna osoba w tej drużynie. Chodźmy! Wojna 120px 120px 120px Daniel biegnie między ciasnymi uliczkami i nagle wpada na bezbronną Casey. Daniel: Nareszcie udało mi się ciebie złapać, laleczko! Casey: Co? Odwal się ode mnie w końcu! Daniel: A gdzie twoja broń? Casey: Nie gram w tę głupią grę. Szukam mojej miłości... Daniel: Jestem tutaj! Casey: (nagle ją olśniło) Faktycznie! Mój ty przystojniaku! (zaczęła go całować) Grace stoi za nimi z szablą i aparatem i cyka fotki. Casey: (kopie Daniela w krocze i z łatwością odbiera mu broń) Wybacz, skarbie, ale... Naprawdę muszę to wygrać! Daniel: (PZ) Uuuuwielbiam takie ostre i gorące laski! Casey: (strzela w Daniela zieloną farbą) Co? To nie jest prawdziwe? Uff... (odwróciła się i zobaczyła Grace z aparatem i szablą i zaczęła krzyczeć) Grace: Powieszę sobie te foteczki na ścianie! (schowała aparat i zdjęcia i uderzyła szablą w głowę Casey; szabla się złamała) Och, jej... Casey: Sorki, frajerko... Casey już miała strzelić, ale nagle Grace schyliła się, przeszła pod nogami Casey, złapała ją za nogi, przewróciła i odebrała broń. Grace: (strzeliła w nią) OMG! OMG! (uciekła podekscytowana) Przybiega Michael. Michael: (spogląda na leżących Daniela i Casey) O kurczę! (skacząc po Danielu podbiega do Casey i pomaga jej wstać) Nic ci nie jest?! Daniel: (wstaje i łapie Michaela za włosy) Albo odwalisz się od mojej dziewczyny, albo po twoim dzisiejszym powrocie do domu mamuśka cię nie rozpozna! Michael: O, to super! Może mnie nie będą mylić z Georgem! Daniel: Zrozumiałeś mnie?! Michael: Casey, to jest twój chłopak? Casey: (zakłopotała się i po chwili uciekła płacząc) Daniel: (rzucił Michaela na ziemię i pobiegł) Michael: (rzucił w Daniela granatem, który się rozprysł i zakleił Danielowi oczy) O kurczę, zapomniałem, że jesteśmy razem w drużynie! (uciekł śmiejąc się) 120px 120px Frank i Shana skradają się w lesie obok miasta. Po chwili z drzewa spadają Cindy oraz Stacy. Frank: Ocho, kogo my tu mamy? Cindy: Dobra, strzelajcie, nasze noże to podróby, jesteśmy dziś przegrane! Stacy: (patrzy na Cindy jak na szajbuskę) Po*ebało cię do reszty? Shana: Ale ja mam strzelić? Jak?! Frank: Naciśnij spust! Shana: (wystawiła pistolet w stronę Cindy) Nagle za plecami dwóch Modelek pojawiła się Ginger (dokładniej to zeskoczyła z drzewa, na obu policzkach miała namalowane po dwa paski). Wycelowała w Franka i strzeliła, to samo z Shaną. Pokryła ich biała farba. Cindy: O.O Stacy: Ale jak to zrobiłaś? Przecież to strzały... Ginger: Stanley odkrył, że to wszystko jest ukartowane i tak naprawdę nawalamy się farbą! Dlatego skołował balony z białą farbą i przyczepił do moich strzał! Wspaniale, prawda? Cindy i Stacy nadal zaskoczone przytuliły Ginger. Cindy: (PZ) Czegoś takiego się nie spodziewałam! Przybiegł Patrick trzymający miecz. Patrick: To już wasz koniec, piękności! Ginger: (strzeliła, a Patrick upadł zalany białą farbą) Cindy: Och, jak mi przykro, słodziaku! Dziewczyny zaczęły uciekać, ale drogę zagrodził im George. George: To pułapka! Zza drzewa wybiegł Steve i skoczył na Ginger, zaczął ją lizać. Ginger: Ojej, spokojnie Stevie! Cindy i Stacy patrzą przerażone, jak George wyjmuje pilota i klika jeden z guzików. Nic się nie dzieje. George: A co to za szmelc?! Cindy: Hahaha, co za skończony frajer. Cindy i Stacy odwróciły się i chciały pobiec, ale potknęły się o basen wypełniony czerwoną farbą, do którego wpadły. George: (pokazał im język) W tym momencie zza drzewa wyszedł Simon, który złapał Ginger i wrzucił do basenu z farbą. Steve: (zaczął warczeć i rzucił się na Simona, zaczął go gryźć w rękę) Simon: Aaaa! (zaczął uciekać w kółko) George: Udało nam się! Panowie, świetna robota! Simon: Tak! Ta gra należy do nas! Frank i Shana w końcu wstali. Frank: (spojrzał zły na Shanę) Chyba właśnie przez ciebie przegraliśmy, bo jeśli dobrze poszło to tylko Daniel jest jeszcze w grze! George: Eee, nie. Już po nim! :D Frank: No to gratuluję ci! Shana: Dzięki, skarbie! Tylko za co?! Frank: Grrr! (poszedł) George: To co teraz? Cindy: Ja ci powiem co teraz! (rzuciła się na George'a z pięściami i zaczęła go dusić) Stacy próbowała ją odciągnąć, ale Cindy nie odpuszczała. Po chwili do Stacy dołączyła się reszta, która tam była i udało im się ją oderwać od George'a. George: Wygląda na to, że nie możesz się ode mnie oderwać! ;) Cindy: (prawie wybuchła) Przed budynkiem Stoją już tu wszyscy oprócz bliźniaków oraz Jenny. Czyści są tylko Grace, Steve oraz Taylor. Mitchel: Wygląda na to że... Nie ma tutaj trzech osób! Jenny: Tutaj, patafianie! (macha z budynku obok, trochę mniejszego od głównego, trzyma bazukę, obok stoją bliźniaki) Mitchel: Co wy odwalacie?! Złazić mi na dół! George: Czas na nasz największy numer! Do roboty, świrusko! Jenny wycelowała bazuką w budynek i strzeliła farbą. Jenny: Łatafak?! Co to jest?! Broń do paintballa?! Mitchel: Liczyłaś, że damy wam prawdziwą broń?! Jenny: (wkurzona złapała pilot George'a i przyłożyła palec do największego, czerwonego guzika) Co się stanie jak tu kliknę?! Mitchel: Nie rób tego, wariatko! Jenny: (klik) BUM! Budynek wybuchł i rozpadł się na kawałeczki, które przysypały pozostałych uczestników, Mitchela i Tima. Cała trójka skacze podekscytowana. Stażyści przybiegli i zaczęli wyciągać wszystkich spod gruzu. Grace: Ja po prostu nie wierzę, tutaj jest tak odlotowo... (mdleje) Mitchel: Jenny! Wylatujesz z gry! Wszyscy uczestnicy stojący obok niego wiwatują. Frank: No najwyższy czas! Mitchel: Nie lubicie Jenny? Wkurza was? Casey: Tak! Niech tu nie wraca! Mitchel: Skoro tak bardzo was wkurza, to... Chyba jednak jej nie wyrzucę... (uśmiecha się chytrze) Kelly: Ty masz jakieś zaburzenia osobowości? Mitchel: Mi tam to nie robi... Jedyna strata to wasza, nie ma już luksusowego apartamentu dla zwycięzców! Wszyscy zaczynają krzyczeć zdenerwowani. Mitchel: Biedni jesteście... Prawie mi was szkoda... No dobra, bądźmy szczerzy, mam was i ten budynek gdzieś. Dzisiejsze zadanie zwyciężają Gwiazdy - tylko jedna osoba została opryskana farbą. Oczywiście dostałyby nagrodę, gdyby nie Jenny! (tutaj wściekły wzrok wszystkich Gwiazd na Jenny, która właśnie zeszła na dół razem z bliźniakami) Drugie miejsce jest dla Modelek, ponieważ została jedna osoba, która właściwie całą grę siedziała tutaj pod wieżowcem... Gdzie ona jest? Taylor: (wygrzebuje się) Mówiłam, że nie będę grać, bo mam zrobione paznokcie?! (spojrzała na nie i zaczęła krzyczeć; zostało z nich połowa tego, co wcześniej) Nie wierzę! Mitchel: Dzięki twoim paznokciom i nic nie robieniu, nie idziecie na ceremonię! Taylor: Nie ma za co! Max: Ale u nas trzy osoby zostały zestrzelone przez naszego członka drużyny, chyba się nie liczy! Mitchel: Co? Nie, oszalałaś?! :D Kelly: Ty masz serio nie po kolei w tej pustej głowie? Ta tępa modnisia sobie siedzi a my walczymy, dostajemy od tego popieprzonego jaskiniowca (tu wskazuje na Daniela) i przegrywamy?! Mitchel: Tak. Moja gra, moje zasady! Radzę się naradzić i zasuwać na peron. Ja się zastanowię, co z waszym miejscem zamieszkania! Wszyscy się rozeszli. Z tylnej kieszeni Grace wypadło zdjęcie. Patrick szybko je podniósł, przyjrzał się mu i uśmiechnął chytrze. Przed ceremonią, gdzieś w mieście Max i Kelly siedzą na ławce i rozmawiają. Po chwili podchodzi do nich Patrick. Kelly: A ty tu czego?! Patrick: Bardziej do Max, ale też możesz to zobaczyć! (podał Max zdjęcie, na którym Daniel i Casey się całują) Max: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Skąd to masz?! Patrick: Zdjęcie to zrobiła ta wredna Cindy, która bardzo chciała was skłócić! Kelly: A ta znowu się pcha?! Max: Najpierw przez niego przegrywamy wyzwanie, a potem mnie zdradza?! (wstaje) Och, pożałuje tego! Max i Kelly pobiegły, a Patrick dumny odchodzi również. ---- Cała drużyna Luzaków oprócz Daniela siedzi przy dworcu. Max: Eliminujemy Daniela! Przez niego przegraliśmy! Michael: Ale ty się w nim podkochujesz! Nie zrobię ci tego, mała! Max: To słodkie, ale... Kelly: (przerwała jej, zwraca się do Michaela) Głosujesz czy nie?! Frank: Ekhm, chcę tylko powiedzieć, że to przez nią też przegraliśmy! (wskazał na Shanę, która przygląda się dżdżownicy) Michael: Racja, jest bezużyteczna, ale... Czy to nie ty, Max, gadałaś na nas w ostatnim wyzwaniu? Frank: To też prawda! Kelly: I wierzycie w to? Ludzie, opamiętajcie się! Wszystkich rozproszył Mitchel, który zawołał ich na ceremonię. Ceremonia Głosowanie Pokój zwierzeń (z powodu wybuchu wieżowca jest nim brudny, zapuszczony kibelek na dworcu). Kelly: No cóż... Wybór jest oczywisty. Max: (zła podpisuje dowód Daniela) Daniel: Głosuję na Max. Znaczy, nadal ją lubię, ale skoro już jesteśmy pogodzeni, lepiej dla mnie i Casey, żeby jej w programie już nie było. Michael: Głosuję na Kelly. Dlaczego? Z dwojga złego, mam tutaj na myśli Kelly i Daniela, ona groźniejsza i inteligentniejsza. Oboje mnie przerażają... Shana: Standardowo głosuję na tego brzydkiego chłopczyka. (pokazuje dowód Max) Frank: (chwyta dowód Max) ---- 120px Mitchel: To wasza druga ceremonia z rzędu! Kto dostał najwięcej głosów? (macha sześcioma dowodami) Z tego pośpiechu i zamieszania spodowanego przez Jenny nie zdążyłem ich nawet przeliczyć! (spogląda na pierwszy dowód) Jeden głos na Kelly. Kelly: Co?! (patrzy na wszystkich podnosząc jedną brew) Mitchel: (wyciąga kolejny dowód) Głos na Daniela. (wyciąga kolejny) Ponownie Daniel. Daniel: (siedzi wkurzony) Mitchel: (wyciąga dowód) Max! (i wyciąga przedostatni) Znowu Max! Max: Co? Ale... Dlaczego? Mitchel: Teraz powinno się wszystko rozstrzygnąć! (spojrzał na dowód i zrzedła mu mina) Daniel: No co jest?! Mitchel: Ostatni głos jest na Shanę! (odsłania jej dowód) Shana: Na mnie? (zakryła usta dłońmi) Daniel: Mam walczyć z Max? No trudno! Mitchel: Naprawdę, nie wymyśliłem nic, co moglibyście zrobić na dogrywkę, więc jedyne co musicie zrobić to zepchnąć tego drugiego na tory, zanim przyjedzie pociąg. Jeśli pociąg przyjedzie, a żadnego z was nie będzie na torach, czeka was oprócz podwójnej eliminacji bardzo surowa kara! Max i Daniel spojrzeli po sobie zmartwieni i ustawili się. Daniel rzucił się na Max, ale ta się nie przewróciła. Zaczęli się szarpać, ale Daniel zdecydowanie przeważał. Kelly: Uda ci się, laska! Daniel wypchnął już Max za białą linię bezpieczeństwa (!). Powoli popychał ją aż w końcu Max stała na peronie na samych paluszkach. Kelly: Kur*a, muszę coś zrobić! Mitchel: Nie! To ich dogrywka, sorki! Daniel już miał wypchnąć Max, kiedy ta złapała go za głowę i zaczęła go całować. Daniel pociągnął ją ku sobie i się do niej przyssał. Mitchel: Ups... (słychać pociąg) Chyba oboje odpadną. Nagle Max kopnęła Daniela z kolanka w krocze. Daniel upadł. Max tylko go lekko kopnęła, a on potoczył się na tory. Max: I oficjalnie z tobą zrywam... Zdrajco! (rzuciła mu kopię zdjęcia, na którym całuje się z Casey) Pociąg przyjechał i zabrał Daniela razem ze zdjęciem dalekoooo. Kelly: No nieźle! Ty to jednak jesteś ostra laseczka! Michael: A ty chyba jesteś nienormalna... Kelly: Ty na mnie głosowałeś?! (wkurzyła się) Michael: Nie... Mitchel: Tak, to on! (rzucił Kelly jej dowód, który był podpisany przez Michaela) Michael: Musiałeś?! (spojrzał na wściekłą Kelly i uciekł, a ta zaczęła go gonić w kółko) Mitchel: Co Kelly zrobi Michaelowi?! Jak potoczą się losy pozostałych uczestników?! Kto powróci do gry po wyzwaniu w podsumowaniu?! Dowiecie się oglądając... Totalne... Miasto! KONIEC. Kto powinien wg Ciebie wrócić? Chacky Mark Stella Jasmine Jason Daniel Twój faworyt w Luzakach to... Kelly Max Michael Frank Shana Twój faworyt w Gwiazdach to... Patrick Simon George Grace Steve Jenny Twój faworyt w Modelkach to... Ginger Cindy Stacy Taylor Casey Kto powinien odpaść następny? Kelly Max Michael Frank Shana Patrick Simon George Grace Steve Jenny Ginger Cindy Stacy Taylor Casey Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Miasta!